Amphipolis Under Siege
Synopsis Guards on the road. Someone approaches. "Who goes there?" shouts a very poorly dressed guard. A well-dressed gleaming woman appears from the foliage. She snaps her fingers, and women with bows and arrows come forward. They start shooting the guards. Xena's war cry sounds through the air, and the Warrior Princess flips over head and lands between the beleaguered guards and the warrior women. She deflects arrows with her chakram, saving the men. Gabrielle, off to the side, cuddles Eve. The head warrior woman shouts, "Get her!" and the women rush Xena. The Xena Theme plays as Xena beats up all the warrior women. Then she goes toe-to-toe with the head woman. They cross swords. Xena eventually cuts the woman's face. The woman calls her warriors back, and they retreat. Xena wonders who would want to seize the road to Amphipolis. She says "Ares." He pops in, telling Xena he isn't doing this. Others want Eve, after all. Xena pulls an arrow out of one of the guards, and sees Athena's markings on it. The head warrior woman, whose name is Elanis, goes to Athena. She is Athena's chosen. She heals Elanis' wound. Athena swears to kill Xena's child herself. Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve go to Amphipolis to see Xena's mother. Mom holds Eve. Xena says she needs to get Mom and baby to safety. Armies gather outside Amphipolis. The town is completely surrounded. Ares and Athena have a little chat about Athena's legions, which come from Egypt, Rome, etc., and include Athena's chosen archer warrior women. "Zeus is dead, Ares," Athena tells her brother. "Xena's child is the key." Athena says the people of Amphipolis are loyal to her, and they will give up the child without spilling blood. Ares says that isn't any fun, and vanishes. Xena speaks to a crowd of people. She tells them she doesn't mean to endanger them. Someone mentions Eli and his message of love. They say they will defend the child to bring about Eli's message. Athena pops in. She tells the crowd it is just one child, and they need the gods. Xena's Mom says, she has already lost a son and a grandson she never met, and she isn't losing this baby. She starts singing "Glede a ma Glede" (Season 1) and everyone in the room joins in while Athena fumes and tries to make her case. She finally tells them they have chosen their fate, and she disappears. The armies prepare. The town prepares for war. Gabrielle yells "fire." The townsfolk shoot burning barrels at the armies. The townsfolk, with Gabrielle leading, charge the armies. Gabrielle fights. Athena and Elanis study the situation, wondering about Xena's strategy. Gabrielle fights. Xena leads a group of men through secret tunnels, hoping to come up behind the armies and trap them. Elanis shows up though, with her warriors, blocking the way. Gabrielle yells for Xena. Gabrielle and the townsfolk continue to fight. Xena and Elanis chat for a minute. Elanis has Greek fire. Xena tells the men to run. They flee. Elanis lights the Greek fire. Xena runs, with flames chasing her down the tunnel. She makes a support collapse, and the fire spews out on the armies, blowing Gabrielle down but killing all of Athena's men. Gabrielle says that wasn't what she was expecting. Gabrielle gets up and yells for her men to retreat to the trenches. Gabrielle and Xena talk. Gabrielle says they're down to half strength. Gabrielle suggests Xena slip away with Eve. Xena says Athena will keep attacking Amphipolis even if she is gone, because she is holding Amphipolis ransom in exchange for the baby. Athena's archers attack, sending arrows all around. Xena races to catch an arrow that Elanis sends at a small girl. She catches the arrow. Elanis laughs. The archers leaves. Xena visits the infirmary, looking at the wounded. Her Mom is helping nurse the men. Athena appears to Xena; no one else can see her. She says she came to talk. Xena tells Athena that of all the Olympians, Athena most deserved Xena's respect, and Xena doesn't understand why Athena is doing this. Xena proposes a fair fight between the goddess and Xena. If Xena wins, Eve and Amphipolis is spared. But Athena won't do that. She says the people need their gods. Xena says they don't; they have something. What, love? Athena laughs. She says she has poisoned the water. Will they drink love? Athena leaves. Eve cries. Xena goes to her. Mom has the child, and she and Xena talk about watching a kid grow up and how it's worth all the pain to see your baby tall and strong and proud. Xena goes into a temple. She yells for Ares. Xena reminds him of his offer in Eternal Bonds (last episode). She tells Ares she is ready to make a deal. Fight beside me, she says. Ares wonders what is in it for him. "What's in it for you? Me." Xena says. She moves close to Ares. She tells him that if he helps her defeat Athena, then Xena will be his Warrior Queen. She offers him her sword and the body that wields it. Ares says yeah, but what about Olympus? Xena says Olympus is doomed. Through Eve they can both live together. Xena and Ares kiss. But then Ares backs away. He says no. Xena is up to something. Xena says she is offering a deal and she doesn't go back on promises. Ares vanishes. Two farmers talk about giving up the baby because Athena has always been good to them. Gabrielle hears, grabs the farmer. She gives a speech about how next the gods will want your child or your child, and they are fighting for themselves and their children, not just Xena's child. Then Gabrielle calls for Ares. He pops in. Gabrielle tells Ares she knows Xena made a deal with him. She says Xena will revert to her old killing ways if Ares does this to her. She says Xena will never love him. "Do you think she'll give herself to save Eve?" Ares asks. "She never says anything she doesn't mean," Gabrielle says. Ares disappears. Ares goes to Athena. He says he could take Xena's baby someplace in the netherworld or somewhere like that. He says the gods are creating their own twilight, that Hercules would never have killed Zeus if he'd just left well enough alone. But Athena says there will be no compromises. Ares goes to the temple. He sees Xena's armor laying in the floor. Xena, in a fur, lounges on a couch waiting for Ares. She drops her fur and asks Ares if they are going to seal their deal. Ares begins to drop his pants. They start to kiss. Xena keeps pausing, saying she hears fighting. Then the wall blows open, revealing Xena and Ares to all. Mom and Eve appear, asking if Xena is all right (oh my). She tells Xena that Gabrielle has launched an attack against Athena's armies. Xena gets up and puts her clothes on to help Gabrielle. Gabrielle fights. Athena tells Elanis to put an arrow through the bard. Xena walks up with Eve in her arms. Athena sees her and says stop the attack. Gabrielle runs to Xena. Xena tells Gabrielle she is going to save these people and Gabrielle. Athena pops up in front of Xena. Xena tells Athena to pull back her army. Athena says, of course, and orders them to move back. Xena lays the baby on the ground. She tells Athena to do it while the child is asleep. Athena says Xena should turn around. But Xena says she wants to remember every detail. Athena raises her sword. Ares pops in. He and Athena cross swords as Ares protects the baby. Xena yells, "Gabrielle, now!" Gabrielle cries, "Attack!" and people pop out from all over the place. Everybody starts fighting. Elanis comes after Xena. Gabrielle fights. Ares and Athena fight. Xena and Elanis fight. Finally, Xena stabs Elanis. Athena sees and runs to her "favored." Athena takes Elanis in her arms. She says the wound is too bad; she can't heal her. Elanis dies in Athena's arms. Athena kisses Elanis on the head and takes her body away in a blaze of light. She tells Ares to take a good look, because the gods are the next to die. Ares and Xena exchange looks. Gabrielle goes to Xena. Ares wants to conclude his transaction with Xena. But Xena shows Ares that he only saved a doll. Ares says, when we were fighting side by side, it was like we were one. Tell me you didn't feel it. Xena says she felt nothing. Ares tells her it isn't over; that Eve will always be in danger. He leaves. Xena says she felt something. Mom brings Eve to Xena. Xena and Gabrielle tell her they planned everything, the bombing and the fighting and the trick on Ares so Xena wouldn't have to have sex with Ares. Gabrielle and Xena walk away discussing what Xena "felt" with Ares. Memorable quotes Cast * Paris Jefferson (Athena) * Darien Takle (Cyrene) * Musetta Vander (Ilainus) * Renee Kelly (Archer) Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer